Kagome's Book of Memories Revised
by Darkest Raindrop
Summary: Inuyasha forces Kagome to leave the Feudal Era. Find out through journal entries written by Kagome, what happens when Inuyasha is forced to turn to her for help. Read and review :


Disclaimer: Not mine, oh I wish they were, but they're not.

AN: Any mistakes are mine, this went straight from my Microsoft Word to here.

Also this is the revised edition, it's floating around here somewhere, but I reread it and came upon a lot of mistakes and stuff so I decided to fix it up a bit. There may be a squeal floating around in my brain. Just ask and ye shall receive. Ok so the other one is removed now, cause I read that you can have two copies of the same story uploaded….whatever.

**Kagome's Book of Memories (Revised)**

Sometimes I wish that the world would stop and that this perfect moment would last forever. Yet just as soon as the wish is off your lips then its as if the fates have to shatter it. Then your world comes crashing down, the broken shards of your dream cut the surface and glowing red scar your heart.

Dear Journal:

I've decided to write a journal due to the fact that my time in the Feudal Era has seemed to come to an end. It doesn't seem real, so in an attempt to have it make sense in my mind, I'm writing it all out, all the events that led to my leaving.

I should start with Inu Yasha, a half dog like demon, if he knew I was writing this, writing about him and our adventures he'd probably go crazy. I can hear him now, "Kagome you are not telling EVERYBODY about that!" I'd just say 'sit!' and well... you'll see.  
And I guess I should tell you about Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Miroku and Sango are far more than friends they're just in denial, he flirts with her more than any other woman, even me. Not to say that I'm anything special just that when we first met he wanted me to have his baby, I don't really remember why. At the time Inu Yasha helped me out and from then on he believed Inu Yasha were meant to be, so to speak. He and Shippo had a bet going as to when Inu Yasha and I would finally, in the words of Miroku, "stop denying our attraction for each other and get on with it."  
Did I mention that he's a very crude womanizer? No. Well He's a very crude womanizer. It seems as though he's getting better, he's trying to win Sango, she seems interested though I'm not sure why.  
I guess I should get to the point of this, it all started, I don't even remember how long 6 months ago...

"Inu Yasha!" I whispered urgently, I had sensed a jewel shard very close by. "Inu Yasha!"  
"Wa...What?" he rolled over on his back, the hand that was shaking his shoulder went with him and I fell across him with a thud, my face buried in his chest. I'm surprised now that we didn't fall off the roof. Inu Yasha didn't feel like sleeping inside, he said that it was too warm.  
"Whoa!" he yelled and sat up quickly. I fell fast into his lap; he looked down at me intensely then jumped to his feet, leaving me face down on the roof.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
"I sensed a jewel! You didn't need to dump me on the roof." I yelled back.  
"Well don't scare me like that and I won't."  
"Look do you want the jewel shard or not because its heading towards us."  
"Which way?"  
"There." I pointed to the north; Inu Yasha grabbed my hand and headed in the direction I had indicated. You see he needs me to find the jewel shards, it's my fault the jewel is in shards anyway, plus I can actually see them when they are inside a demon, or whatever. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he tolerated me, and other times I think he cared about me more than he ever let on. Sesshomaru, he's half, full demon brother, even said he seemed to love me. But that's only because I'm the reincarnation of his first love Kikyo. Anyway, we headed north.  
"Inu Yasha?"  
"What?"  
"The New Moon!"  
Inu Yasha slowed down; I looked at him and reached up to touch his dog like ears all the time looking him in the eye. To this day I don't know why I did that. He faced me baffled, my hand slowly touched his ear, or I would have had it been there. Instead I got a hand full of, surprisingly soft, black hair. All the while the jewel came nearer. I knew already that it had to be close otherwise I would sense it. I knew also that Inu Yasha still had power, even if he wasn't demon, he was strong.  
"Um...its you called, the demon may not even attack." I said clearing my throat as I took a step back.  
"If it's got a shard I want it," he demanded, "Plus I need you!" he must of noticed the look on face because he said, "To get the jewel, get your mind out of the gutter."  
"Me! You're the one who said you need me!"  
"Let's just go!" he began to walk briskly ahead of me.

"Wait for me!" I called. When I finally caught up to him he was already fighting a large demon that looked like an over-sized rat with a human like head. Talk about ugly.  
"Inu Yasha! In his left arm, there are three shards!"  
"Three! Kagome get out of here."  
To be honest I was worried about him, that demon had three shards and Inu Yasha had lost his demon powers. Did he stand a chance? I heard a scream from the brushes I was hiding in, then I saw Inu Yasha fall to the ground.  
"No!" I ran over to him and knelt by his side. Normally I'd just make some quip about him begin weak but he couldn't heal like he normally could and he was hurt badly. He had a large gash in his right shoulder and it was bleeding fast.  
"Ka-go-me?"  
"Shh..."  
Just when I thought I had lost Inu Yasha, the demon came towards me. What I wouldn't have given to have my bow and arrows. The creature came nearer and picked me up in his so- called hands and raised me to his mouth.  
"NO..." I screamed and threw my hands in front of my face, as my own scream died the monsters grew as a bright light came from my hand. I'm still not sure how the power works but I know its something Kikyo had and somehow lives in me. The monster fell to the ground and dropped me along with him. I rolled over towards Inu Yasha and looked at his lifeless face. I had to get the jewels, that was the point of all this. Right? I looked at the gash that Inu Yasha had made in its arm, there was one jewel insight and the rest were still embedded.  
"Here goes..." I whispered, removing one jewel and digging for the other. That was definitely the grossest thing I've ever done. I ran over to Inu Yasha once I had the jewels and dragged him into the brush.  
"Inu Yasha! Wake Up!" Nothing. "Do you hear me! Don't you die on me now."  
"Kikyo?"  
"It's alright, I'm here." It hurt so much to hear him say that, he wanted her.  
"It feels cold." He whispered slowly. I needed to get him back to the house, my first aid kit was there along with blankets.

"I'll be back." I whispered; the wound would need to be cleaned and I knew there was a stream near by. It didn't take me long to find it, but I realized that I needed something to put it in. Not one of my brighter moments, So anyway I used my shoes and backtracked in my socking feet.  
The gash wasn't as deep as I first thought but had bled a lot, I knew that it would have to be bandaged tightly. I removed his coat and shirt, and cleaned the wound with a piece of my shirt. There wasn't enough of it to cover me and bandage him so I used his shirt, he'd forgive me, and I then finished by covering him wit his coat.  
"Kagome, why is it so cold?" He whispered.  
"Quite, it'll be warm soon. Sleep now." I order and slowly slide down beside him; I pressed my body against his, lay my head on his shoulder and covered my side with his coat. I don't know how or when, but somehow, we slept.

Dear Journal:

In continuing with my story; I woke up, hours later, for a brief moment I had no idea where I was, I didn't even realize that the reason I was so comfortable was because I was lying on Inu Yasha. My face was buried in his chest, my arms were sprawled across his chest and waist, and with my shirt ripped I could feel the heat of hand under my shirt and resting on a lacy part of my bra. Then he woke up, healed and half-demon again, he moved his hand as he woke, accidentally brushing my breast. The touch of his fingers shocked me; I moved out of his touch and slapped his hand. He woke up and jumped to his feet, embarrassed, "What are you doing?"  
"What do you mean me?"  
"What were we...?"  
"I was saving your life, you ungrateful..."  
"I'm ungrateful! I've saved your hid so many times."  
It was at that moment that we both realized our nakedness, he was entirely shirtless and my shirt was ripped just below my breast. I started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" he demanded.  
"This, you, me. I don't have enough fingers to count how many times something like this as happened to us." He shrugged on his coat, "Let's go."  
"The others are probably worried.'  
When I stood up I realized that I wasn't wearing any shoes, I remembered placing them near Inu Yasha last night.  
"Have you seen my shoes?" I asked absently.  
"No."  
"Great! There are extra shoes in my backpack." I sighed. "Which isn't here."  
"Hop on." Grumbled Inu Yasha. "It'll be faster anyway."  
I can't count how many times I had ridden on Inu Yasha's back, I hadn't recently because of Kirara, Sango's cat demon companion In fact Sango had asked once why I wasn't with Inu Yasha, I guess she as the same idea as everybody else. That Inu Yasha and I are meant to be.

I was right when I said the others would be worried, as soon as we got to the house they came running out calling: "Kagome are you alright?" I got off Inu Yasha's back and ran over to them.  
"I was worried." Admitted Sango, "but these guys had less pure ideas." She jabbed Miroku in the ribs.  
"Owe..." he cried rubbing his side, "Shippo and I just figured that you and Inu Yasha stopped lying to yourselves and got on with it."  
Inu Yasha had been off by himself listening to the conversation until he had said that. "Take that back! Kagome's not that kind of girl." He held Miroku by the collar off the ground, "Take it back. Now!"  
"OK. I'm sorry." He choked.  
Inu Yasha dropped him on the ground quite unceremoniously and walked away, I looked at Miroku with Sango at his side. I decided to go after Inu Yasha, I didn't want him to brood for too long. I had a pretty good idea of where he'd be, and I found him by the stream near the house pooled off near in large oak tree. As I came into the clearing I could plainly see Inu Yasha in the high branches of the tree.  
"Hey." I called. "Thanks for that."  
"Miroku doesn't know what he's talking about." He said gruffly without turning to coming or me down. So I decided to shimmy my way up the tree, not to easiest thing to do in a skirt, part way up I slipped and fell flat on my face.  
"Hey! Do you have a death wish or somethin'?" He asked dropping to my side, he continued to harass me of my stupidity while cradling my head in his large hands.  
"Stop it." I demanded suddenly, sitting up, "Something's coming can't you hear it?" I could sense it with all my being and yet Inu Yasha looked oblivious.  
"Naraku!!" I knew it; some how I knew it was him.  
"Inu Yasha." Now I didn't find out until later that I was being possess by Naraku, this had never happened before, we didn't know he had this kind of power, "I give you warning, I want the jewel and shall have it. I should hate if anything should happen to this pretty girl."  
When I woke up from the trance I was disoriented. Inu Yasha just grabbed my hand, "Come on." He barked.  
"We are we going?" He moved as fast as lightening and soon we were back at the well, the start of all this.  
"No. You need me here."  
"Yeah so does Nakaru. "  
"I'm not leaving!"  
"Look, I don't want him to hurt you." He finally admitted, he leaned down, inches from my face.  
"He's gonna kiss me." I thought frantically.  
But before I could move to stop it his lips were on mine. Now this was no ordinary kiss, it was one of passion that shook me to my toes. I quickly hit him, I don't know why. I wanted this. I wanted him to kiss for the longest time. Yet part of me always thinks of Kikyo. She was his first love, I hear they're hard to forget. Then he looked into my eyes, told me he'd miss me and that he was sorry and then pushed me down the well.  
Yes first loves are to forget I have yet to forget mine.

Dear Journal:

Sorry for the long story but now I've come to the present. I don't really know why I waited six months to write about it, I mean my life as just gotten back to normal. There were a lot of questions when I first returned; most I haven't been able to answer. I miss Inu Yasha; I haven't stopped thinking about him. In fact, I had taken sometime off school to deal, the past few months have been difficult to process so I took some time to catch up. It didn't really work and there were just as many questions and exams when I went back four months ago then if I had gone back six months instead. To cap it all off, lately this guy I went out with once who keeps asking me out. I've been putting him off saying that I've got a boyfriend, now my friends are demanding to meet him.  
I've had some many firsts with Inu Yasha , except my first date, there's been my first really hug/ embrace/whatever. The first time he made me leave to protect me, he held me close for a few minutes and took the jewels, I really think he cared, maybe it wasn't for the jewels. He didn't take them this time; I guess he thinks they'll be safer with me. My first what? We fought all the time, and there were so many moments where I'd end up in his arms. Then my first kiss, I can't stop thinking about it. That was the first of all of those first I ever really wanted.

Dear Journal:

Where to start? I guess at the beginning: I had given up trying the well months ago but some reason I was pulled there today. Before I went through the door I knew someone had come through the well, I ran down the steps and collided with Inu Yasha.  
"Um... What's up?" I know, stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"What's up? It's that is been two days since the new moon and I'm still like this. I need you help." I looked him over and stared into his gray human eyes.  
"Inu Yasha!" I cried and threw my arms around him, I seemed like forever until either of us spoke again. "Ok so tell me everything."  
As it turns out Naraku is alive but seems to be hiding out after a battle with Inu Yasha, the others are staying with Keada and I'm Inu Yasha's only hope.  
"I missed you, but I'll only help you on one condition. That you take me back when you leave."  
"I missed you too." He chastely kissed my forehead. "Keada thinks the answer will be here in your time."  
"Um...Grandpa might know something." I suggested taken aback by his welcome. "I have school." I suddenly remembered, "I can't stay."  
"I'll go with you."  
"You can't" I said stricken  
after involving mom, Souta, and Grandpa it was decided that Inu Yasha would come to school with me. Mom even called ahead to check and see if it was all right. Mom got Inu Yasha some of Dad's old things and we were off.  
I hate to say it, but he looked great in my Dad's old black shirt and jeans, topped of with a white dress shirt. I was a good think that we arrived at school otherwise I wouldn't have been held responsible for my actions. What? He looked hot!  
"Hey Kagome, you're back. Are you better now?" asked Takia, one of my more nosy friends, I had actually been sick with the flu for a few days before I started this journal, my Grandfather use to make up illnesses to explain why I missed school all the time. For one I was really sick.

"Yeah. Thanks!" I said.  
"So was it hemorrhoids or a head cold this time." Asked Kiley, one of the nicest girls I know, but a gossip at best.  
No one had asked about Inu Yasha until, "You were sick and didn't tell me!" he yelled.  
"Guys this is Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha my friends. I wasn't that sick anyway." I said off handedly trying to explain.  
"Kagome, were going to be late." They looked form me from Inu Yasha then to the school as the bell rang, grins played on they knowing faces.  
"Be there is a sec." I called. "Hey don't do that again. I had the flu. No big."

"They made it sound like it happens a lot," he accused.

"Yeah will that's how Grandpa explain my absence when I was off with you fighting demons and searching for jewel shards."

"Fine. So what do you want me to do?" he asked, still slightly confused by the school system.  
"Sit, opps." I cried, I hadn't meant to day that, "and be quite while the teacher talks. I'm sorry," I tried to help him up, instead he leaned up quickly and kissed me square on the lips. I just blinked and pulled him to his feet.  
"Ask next time." I said coolly and walked away.

Inu Yasha was great in class, no one asked a lot of questions and those they did were answerable, except when I heard:  
"So are you like Kagome's boyfriend?"  
I tensed up, what would he say, what did I want him to say? Yet what bothered me more was the jealousy I was feeling toward the crowd of girls surround him. "Yeah I guess I am." The relief I felt was astonishing, who would have thought that those 5 words would be so important. I was so happy that I broke through the swam and wrapped my arms around his neck, It was a 'that's what I wanted to hear' hug.  
"Hey ancient history is next." I said standing up with my hands still on his shoulders; it was favorite class and the last class of the day.  
"That's where I heard it." Cried Takia, "Inu Yasha is said to be a terrorist half demon who killed the keeper of the Jewel of Four Souls, remember we did it when we did mythology?"  
I gripped Inu Yasha's shoulders, at the mention of Kikyo, "Actually he's named for the beautiful forest that's said to have grown on the place where my shrine now stands."  
"Wow. So how'd you guys meet?"  
"She set me free." Said Inu Yasha, it actually sounded sincere , "My last relationship ended rather badly and Kagome helped me realize that life goes on."  
"Hey well you hated me when you first met me."  
"Not anymore." He said and kissed my hand.  
"Oh..." went the swam.  
'Inu Yasha..."

I was just glad that school was over, but then again I had math homework to finish. Inu Yasha offered to help, he said that he was a fat learner, and with mom's help we managed to get it done in an hour.

Dear Journal:

We found a poem in a book in the attic that may have something to do with Inu Yasha's predicament:

One with strength  
Will change  
But not change back

One with powers great  
Will leave  
But not return

To solve the puzzle  
Before the third  
Moonless Night

They must join  
In mind and quest  
Pure intentions only will  
Reverse what is right

"I don't get it Grandpa. What does it mean? I asked.  
"I know but I think this is something that you should get by yourselves. If you don't have it by the eve of the new moon then asked me again."  
Grandpa left us alone in the attic, I had never realized how insightful he was until then.  
"What do you think?" I asked Inu Yasha.  
"It's about us, I haven't changed back, you couldn't come back." He looked so sad and lost yet so adorable.  
"You made me leave." I reminded gently.  
"I know."

Dear Journal:

So the new moon is in four days, Inu Yasha has been here for nearly a month. We put a bit of a dent in the poem. Inu Yasha seems to think that it has something to do with the jewel, maybe something about me leaving or our kiss right before. Speaking of kisses you'll never guess what happened on Saturday.

"Kagome." Called Inu Yasha from the well house where he's been sleeping.  
"Yeah." I said running to the door and stood in front of him.  
He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"  
I didn't answer, how could I. "Kagome?" He looked at me questioningly.  
"I guess you can." I said as he leaned in, "Since you asked..." my voice trailed off as his lips met mine.  
This kiss was as deep as it can get, every part of my body was aware of every part of his body against mine. His tongue explored, I could feel a power rising from me, and somehow I knew it had to be the jewel shard around my neck. Inu Yasha moved his exploit from my lips to my neck, nipping slightly at the tender flesh. "Inu Yasha, the jewel." I managed to gasp.  
"Well I guess that was some kiss." He said.  
"Oh yeah."  
"You should...go." He looked at the deck and then into my eyes, he kissed me quickly on the lips and turned to the door.  
"Inu Yasha? Couldn't I stay, we could...talk."  
"Ok." He said finally and led the way in.  
"I've never kissed anyone like that" he admitted a few seconds later as we lay together on his makeshift bed. "Not even Kikyo"  
"Really. Well it was a first for me too." I said, the idea that he had never kissed her hadn't entered my mind. "Why?"  
"It's a different time there, I'm half demon. I was protecting her, she would have been disgraced. Our relationship was very platonic if I go by the standards I've noticed here, kissing in public was only for married couples. Unwed couples courted respectfully under the watchful eye of their parents and would sneak behind their backs for anything else. I kissed her only a few scattered times we had something deeper, much like what we had without the yelling. Quite boat rides, picnics under the shade of a great tree, it was enough to be with her without actually being with her. I was to become full human so we could be together in the eyes of the ones we loved." AN: I made that up, I really have no clue, but that's how I think things would happen  
"You've never spoken this way about Kikyo to me."  
"You never wanted to, or at least it seemed that way. I thought it hurt you."  
"It was always in the back of my mind that you loved her and that you always would even if it hurt me."  
"I would never intentionally hurt you."

Dear Journal:

So it's the eve of the new moon, earlier today when I got home from school Inu Yasha called to me. "Hey I think I figured out that poem. It either means that I have to stop searching for the jewel."  
"What. That can't be right."

"Or, it means that I have to use it to become human like I had planned on."  
"It makes sense. You wanted to become human for Kikyo, then demon to what? Avenge her?"  
"I was going to be all demon because I believed she betrayed me."  
"Doesn't that seem kind of silly now?" I asked in a whisper, "We know it was Naraku so you don't need this revenge."  
"Yes I do." He yelled venomously. "I need to kill him."  
"It won't bring her back." I whispered lightly, "I have her soul."  
"And I have her heart." He clenched his fist.  
"And mine." I whispered with a tear in my eye, I turned and ran to my room.  
I know it wasn't the maturest thing to do but he'll always love her, even if he loves me. He came to my room about 10 minutes later.  
"Kagome, I love you." He said sincerely, "But I'll always have a special place for Kikyo, that doesn't mean I can't love you too."  
"Inu Yasha," I flung myself into his arms.  
"Hey, I realize that I have to become human when we find the jewel. Also that I can never let you go again." He said with a laugh.  
"I love you Inu Yasha. You have my heart." I whispered into his hair.  
"And you have mine."

Dear Journal:

So new moon time. We think we've got it figure out and therefore believe that Inu Yasha will change back soon. I couldn't concentrate in school and during chores I kept looking at Inu Yasha in case he had changed back. It's 11:00 o'clock now so I guess we'll know soon, be back later.

Ok it's 3 am and I should be sleeping but this couldn't wait. It was 12:30 and I had over slept, I had meant to get up at twelve to see him change, I raced from my room , out to the well house as quick, if not quicker that Inu Yasha, without realizing was still in my pink fuzzy P.J's. I looked at Inu Yasha, he was still asleep but I had to wake him.  
"Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, INU YASHA!"  
"What."  
"You've changed." I hugged him fiercely.  
He looked at his nails then reached up to touch his ears. He didn't say a word but just pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me.  
"Ok, now take me back to the Feudal Era." I demanded.  
"Shouldn't you tell your parents or something, or get changed."  
"They'll know when we realize we're not here, plus all my stuff is still back there."  
"Well then." He cried, "Let's go" He grabbed my hand and with a devious smile jumped down the well.  
"Kagome." Yelled Sango laughing, "Your back." She ran into my arms and held me tight. "Don't ever leave again. Miroku hasn't stopped with the corny lines since you left."  
"Miroku..." I said warningly.  
"Ah Kagome..."He hesitated. "I missed you!" he grabbed me up in a bear hug.  
"Hey Miroku, don't kill her." Yelled Inu Yasha.  
"Sorry." He said and placed me back on the ground, "I've been doing my best to keep things as lively as possible."  
"Hey I did my best." Said Inu Yasha defensively placing and arm around my shoulder.  
"Um...Did we miss something." Miroku looked from my shoulder to his arm.  
"No!" cried Inu Yasha, "Her mother asked me to take care of her." He turned and walked off.  
"I hate it when it does that." I muttered and ran after him, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you Ok? Do you want to keep this, whatever it is a secret? As much as I want to scream it to the sky."  
"Kagome, keeping it a secret is for your sake. Even before I liked you demons came after you, then you became my friend and I wanted nothing to hurt you. At first it was because you were all I had left of Kikyo but your not her, I've realized that. I began to love you, as much as it hurt to lose you before or to see you get hurt, now it would hurt ten time more."  
"Inu Yasha." I said forcefully, he turned to me, "Can I kiss you."  
He turned "I love you." His lips meeting mine in an everlasting kiss.

So everyone's asleep now, but I keep thinking about that kiss and I keep stealing looks at Inu Yasha as he sleeps. I know we have a lot lying before us, there's still Naraku to beat and whatever else finds us along the way, but I know we'll get through it, together. WE have this understanding, this connection that not even Naraku and his strongest demons can break. In the end I think that will be our greatest ally in the fight against Naraku.

The End


End file.
